


Fleurs

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Cute, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Français | French, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Winry/Scieszka (1er anime). Une visite au marché...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Au marché, elles se donnaient la main. Cela pouvait passer pour un geste d'amitié aux yeux de ceux qui ne voulaient rien y voir d'autre. Et puis, pour une fois que Scieszka n'était pas dans ses livres, et que Winry n'était pas dans ses boulons, elles pouvaient bien profiter de ce moment passé ensemble - même si on aurait pu leur rétorquer que les boulons de Winry étaient rarement trop loin des livres de Scieszka.

Elles aimaient flâner au milieu des étalages, surtout lors d'une belle journée de printemps comme celle-ci.

Belle journée de printemps qui ne faisait que mettre encore plus en valeur les bouquets de fleurs devant lesquels elles s'arrêtèrent un moment. Elles comparèrent goûts et couleurs, ce qui faillit donner une idée à Winry - après tout, rien de plus aisé que de s'éclipser un moment de la maison, une fois que Scieszka serait de nouveau plongée dans ses livres, et de ramener quelques fleurs - jusqu'à ce que l'attention de celle qui lui tenait la main soit autrement accaparée par un autre étalage. Il fallut à Winry beaucoup de patience et de persuasion pour l'empêcher d'acheter tous ces livres d'occasion.

Aussi, lorsque Winry sortit néanmoins en douce, et lorsqu'elle revint, protégeant son butin de l'averse en le tenant bien au chaud sous le manteau qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de prendre, ce ne fut pas avec des fleurs, mais, à la place, un joli livre de botanique, que Scieszka, après un rapide baiser, s'empressa d'entamer.

Au moins, il ne se fanerait pas au bout de quelques jours.


End file.
